1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrically controlled assemblies including a plurality of light emitting elements for illuminating decorations or designs on the exterior of wearing apparel such as T-shirts, hats and other accessories and, more particularly, to an improved securement means for non-detachably affixing each of the light emitting elements to the outer surface of the wearing apparel, garment, hat or other accessory for operative relation with the decoration or design to be illuminated and for electrical communication with current-carrying conductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of light illuminating devices and assemblies having light emitting elements, such as Light Emitting Diode (LED) modules, for illuminating a decoration or a design applied, painted or printed on wearing apparel, garments, hats or other accessories is known. Typically, the LED modules are fastened or otherwise affixed to or through the outer surface of the wearing apparel, garments, hat or other accessory for illuminating the decoration or design. The circuit includes a power source, such as a battery, which is generally mounted within the article or garment and connected by a flexible electrical circuit board attached to the garment in a predetermined design or shape on the garment.
As heretofore practiced in, by way of example, a shirt, the electrical wiring may be covered by means of a secondary fabric or other suitable material stitched or otherwise adhered to the material of the shirt so as to encase the wires between the material of the shirt itself and the backing fabric. A suitable switch block means or the like extends from the wiring, which is essentially sandwiched between the two pieces of fabric, and the battery pack may be electrically connected with the switch block means for supplying current to the electrical wiring system of the shirt. When the electrical system is energized, the diodes emit light. The diodes may be arranged on the front or outer surface of the shirt in accordance with a particular design or pattern applied to the shirt, and may be programmed for intermittent energization whereby the lights blink in accordance with a preselected sequence, thus providing an interesting effect for the decorated shirt. For examples of prior patents relating to light illuminating devices and assemblies and to various ways of affixing the LED modules into an assembled position to accomplish the desired coaction with such decorations or designs, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,570,206, 4,599,682, 4,709,307, 4,823,240, 4,480,293, 5,113,325, and 5,113,329.
One disadvantage of the lighted apparel currently available is the relatively large number of electrical wires that must be incorporated in the garment to achieve the desired visual effect. In the case of a T-shirt, the wires have an inherent bulkiness that is readily felt as they press against the body of the wearer of the shirt, which is a serious disadvantage, and the cleaning or washing of the shirt without damage to the wires (or unintended loss of LED's) presents an imposing problem. In addition, the use of fixed apertures in the garment material requires that the LED's be placed only in pre-set locations on the garment. The battery pack, moreover, is not typically removable from the garment to facilitate cleaning or washing of the garment.
In order to improve upon and overcome the serious deficiencies in previously devised illuminated articles of wearing apparel, it would be desirable to provide an illuminated article, preferably an article of wearing apparel or a flotation device, in which the illumination devices, such as LED's, may be easily positioned in any design or location on the article. It would also be desirable to provide an illuminated article in which the illuminating devices are easily attachable to an electric circuit and power source formed on the interior surface of the garment or article. It would be additionally advantageous to provide an illuminated article in which the light emitting elements and conductors are substantially sealed and protected against damage so as to facilitate washing and tumble drying of the article itself. Finally, it would be desirable to provide an illuminated article in which the illumination circuit mountable on the article or garment provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance when the illumination devices are not activated.